


Blood Deal

by raichanxd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichanxd/pseuds/raichanxd
Summary: Obito would never pass up an offer to have a constant blood source, especially when it came from a very attractive human.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 99





	Blood Deal

Again.

This was the third time in a week this university kid had approached him and Obito wasn't sure if he was supposed to be worried or impressed.

Impressed because Obito thought he was good at disappearing and not being tracked down. He was worried, much for the same reason. 

“What are you doing here, kid?” Obito asked with a sigh, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the smoke deeply. He sat on his usual bench, at a part of the campus none of the students frequented, especially not late in the evening.

“I'm twenty one. Don't call me kid,” the guy, Hatake Kakashi, instantly responded. “And you know why I'm here.”

Obito allowed himself a predatory smile, eyes sweeping over the lithe man in front of him. _Pretty_. The perfect adjective for Kakashi. Pretty, and very dedicated. “You here offering yourself again?”

The slightly shorter male shivered a little as a bitter wind blew past them, the full moon hanging high. It was a cold summer's night, and the shirt he was wearing did not shield him.

“If you're going to get through university, you need a food source right?”

Honestly speaking, Obito had planned on saying yes the first time Kakashi had approached him this week, but he wanted to torture the guy a little. Kakashi had tried to play it cool when he offered, but Obito had heard his heart beating in excitement. Obito had been changed a few years ago, when he was 22 years old and had never finished his degree. Now Obito was going to try again, and having a constant blood source definitely would make life easier for him. It was almost a bit too perfect, he would have worried about this being a set up by a hunter if it wasn't for how weird Kakashi was. 

The first time they had met Obito had seduced Kakashi at a gay club, having some of fun before Obito had bit down and taken what he needed. And Kakashi had responded quite positively, getting all aroused. It was nothing new, but the way his eyes had glittered with an almost possessed need was surprising. It had resulted in a nice night, and afterwards Obito had realized they attended the same university. 

Hatake Kakashi definitely had a bite kink, or a vampire kink (Obito had yet to determine it). 

“Come here,” Obito murmured and hid a smile when the younger male instantly stepped forward, eyes lighting up in badly concealed hope and arousal. Obito soon had the very pretty man straddling his thighs and he breathed in deeply, enjoying the sweet scent from Kakashi's blood mixed with arousal. Placing his hands on the shapely hips, Obito unashamedly pushed the thin t-shirt up so he could feel the soft skin underneath. Kakashi said nothing, just looked down at him with anticipation. 

There was no denial that Kakashi was absolutely gorgeous. The years at university could prove to be very fun. Obito leaned forward and claimed the pink lips with his own, melding them together in a slow paced kiss. A few minutes must have gone past, no sounds around them as they made out under the starlit sky. Even if Kakashi's mouth tasted sweetly, it was not what Obito craved the most. He parted their lips and kissed the side of the mouth before gently pushing Kakashi's head and pressing his lips against the slender throat. A gasp was the reply from Kakashi, heart beat quickening and the smell of arousal growing stronger. Obito snaked an arm around Kakashi’s waist as his mouth sucked patches onto the neck. 

“Please,” Kakashi groaned, his hands grasping Obito's shoulders desperately. The utter need in his voice made Obito smile against the skin, but he was not going to deny the man. One of his hands moved, sliding over a bulge and unzipping the jeans. Only a few seconds later he held a hard and leaking cock in his hand, cheekily dragging his thumb over the slit and enjoying the resulting moan. 

They were sitting outside, anyone could walk by at any moment yet neither of them seemed to care; Obito knew he definitely didn't.

His teeth grew sharper, tongue licking right above where he felt a large vein. He gave Kakashi no warning before he bit down, tearing into skin with his fangs, and it just made the loud moan even more satisfying. 

Blood flowed into his mouth, warm and sweet; it was a taste he could see himself grow addicted to. He sucked hard, making sure no drop escaped while he fisted the cock with his hand. He wasn't even surprised only a few tugs were needed for Kakashi to let out a small scream and spill, covering Obito's hand. He lifted it up to where he figured Kakashi's mouth was and soon after felt a diligent tongue lick the cum off. 

Unbothered, Obito kept drinking and enjoyed the small needy whimpers sounding right by his ear. It made his own cock strain in arousal, but he ignored it in favor of his stomach growing warm and full. When he had taken enough, he lifted his head and licked the wound a couple of times, before looking up into the hazy eyes. Kakashi looked debauched, even if they had barely done anything. _So easy._ This guy was so easy and it was honestly sexy. Unconsciously Obito bucked his hips as his eyes drank in the sight of the flushed man above him, and it caused Kakashi to let out another whimper in surprise.

“You're hard.” He noticed, breathing a little short.

“Yeah.” Obito didn't say anything more. Not even as Kakashi pushed his limp dick back into his pants and got up, getting dressed. He quietly watched as the man got down on his knees on the gravel and positioned himself between Obito's legs. 

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

A small smile, then Kakashi set to work with deft fingers. Mere seconds had gone by before Obito's cock got out of the confines of the pants and into the very soft and warm mouth of Kakashi. He groaned, digging a hand into the silver hair and tugged when a tongue flicked over the tip.

“Fuck.” Obito twitched, pushing his cock deeper and causing Kakashi to choke for half a second before adjusting. Obito licked his bottom lip, eyes trained on the lips around his cock and the bobbing head; Kakashi definitely knew what he was doing. The steady and stable pace was making his stomach tighten, and the fingers gently teasing his balls drove him closer to the edge. Holding back his want to push his entire cock into the mouth, Obito focused on the tongue teasing along his shaft. It didn't take long before he spilled inside the mouth without warning. He felt the surprise from Kakashi, and secretly enjoyed how much he struggled in swallowing it all. Pulling his limp dick out of the warmth, Obito watched in silence as Kakashi coughed slightly and licked his lips. When the coughing subsided, Kakashi looked up with glassy eyes; He looked beautiful, almost ethereal under the moon light. It tugged a little at Obito's heart.

Pushing away the thoughts, Obito got up from the bench and pulled his pants on. “Once a week,” Obito said, looking down at Kakashi. “We'll meet once a week.”

Instantly Kakashi's face lit up in glee. “Deal.”

Walking away and back to his dorm, Obito knew this was going to be a very interesting agreement.


End file.
